Only A Name
by xLoveYouForever
Summary: Living with a label. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognise!
1. Frozen Smiles

It happens everywhere. And no matter what happens, I have to tell them the truth eventually. I can't lie about my own name, it's far too confusing.

"What's your name?" they ask, interestedly.  
"Lena," I smile back.  
It all seems like it's going well. Until someone asks me for further contact details, like my last name. I sigh. I try to sound lighthearted about it, because this is the question that has given me grief my whole life.

"Lestrange," I sigh, and their smiles freeze.


	2. Creepy Friends

I've always wondered what it would be like if I could have been born into a different family. No one to judge me, pick on me, whisper nervously when I walk past. They seem to forget that I came from the same family line as their favourite people, the Weasleys. I used to love them too. Until, because of them, my mother ended up dead. She might not have been the best, most caring mother, but she was better, far better, than an empty place in my heart, which is what I have now.

I wish I could lie and say I was Andromeda's daughter. Afterall, she almost could have been my mother's twin. But that would be stupid, as they have my true last name, which is definitely not Tonks, on the public register, and several legal documents, it would get out eventually.

My other aunt, Narcissa, tells me not to worry about it. What does it matter, Lena, why would you want to be friends with people like that anyway, they're not worthy of you. But I still can't help wishing things were different. I'm fifteen years old now. Fifteen years. It might not seem like the longest period of time, in the great scheme of things, but it is a very long time to live without friends. I've never had one in my life.

Oh, wait, that's a lie. Draco's my friend, in a creepy sort of way. Not that I like to admit it. I'd rather have no friends than have him as a friend. It's bad enough being related to him. I've tried several times to put him off me, but for some reason he seems to be fascinated by me. He can't be in love with me-I mean, we're first cousins.

So what is it?


	3. Getting Rid Of Draco

I've always wondered what it would be like if I could have been born into a different family

Draco burst into my room, unnanounced and uninvited. He does this quite often, although I frequently ask him not to-what if he came in while I was changing?!  
"What are you doing?" he demanded.  
"Packing for school," I replied, without looking at him.  
"Can't you do that later?"  
"No."  
"Fine. Are you coming to the party tomorrow?" I panicked. What could I pretend to be doing?!  
"I think we're going to get my new school books tomorrow." I would ask Cissy and Andy later. They wouldn't mind. Hopefully. Draco scowled at the floor. Why does he court my company in this strange manner? Why? Why? Why can't he do it with someone else, someone who doesn't feel that spending time with him is a worse punishment than cleaning toilets without magic?!  
"Oh look, there's Katriana," I lied, glancing out into the corridor, which I could do now, thanks to Draco throwing the door open. He gave a start then. This is the only way to get rid of him at times like these. He has some inexplicable fear of my cat, who is the nicest animal you've ever met.  
"Oh, well, I'd better…lots of…yes…bye." He stammered, nervously looking in the same direction as I had done, and scarpered. _Thank God for that_, I thought, _and now I'd better go and ask Cissy and Andy about getting my books tomorrow_…


	4. Him Again

"Lena? Lena, wake up!" What? What was going on? It didn't feel like time to get up yet. I opened my eyes. It was Draco. Shit, shit! What was he doing there?! And, more importantly, how could I get rid of him?!

I glanced at the alarm clock. It was half six in the morning.  
"Draco…" I tried to sound calm, despite my crankiness from lack of sleep, and the fact that he is the last thing I want to see first thing in the morning.

"What?" he looked interested.  
"Why are you waking me up at this unearthly hour?"  
He grinned. Uh-oh.

"Well, I was thinking, since you're supposed to go to Diagon Alley today, I could come get you really early, and we could hang out and go to the party and stuff…"  
"Tempting as that sounds…no." I leaned back and shut my eyes, as a very obvious hint. It didn't work, though.

"Oh, come on Lena…"  
"Draco. It's very early. I'm still asleep. I don't want to go anywhere with you and I don't want to get in trouble with your mum and Andy."

He tried a more circuitous route.  
"Why do you call her Andy?"  
"Because by the time I've managed to say Andromeda I fall asleep. Which is what I'm doing now. Good night."  
"No one else calls her Andy. It's weird, is what it is. You're weird. I don't know if I want to hang out with a weirdo…" Oh, please. How old was I? 5? Nothing, nothing in this world could make me jealous of his mates. I feel sorry for them, in fact. Eventually I threw a pillow at him, and he got the picture.


	5. Seriously Small

"Perfect," smiled Andy. Cissy and Madam Malkin nodded approvingly.  
"What is wrong with all of you?!" I exclaimed, "These are about five sizes too big!" I flapped my arms in my new robes to demonstrate, and lifted up the length of them which fell on the floor. It looked like a train on a wedding dress.

"Oh, but Lena…" frowned Cissy.

"Those are the right size for your age," argued Andy.

"Well, I'm the wrong size for my age…" I muttered, under my breath. It's true, I'm tiny. My aunts tactfully try to pretend I'm not, but it doesn't change the facts. I am seriously, seriously small. I sighed. Going to Diagon Alley with my aunts was always a big drag. Me arguing with them, them ganging up on me, them arguing with each other, me telling them what I needed, them ignoring me. I wouldn't have gone if it hadn't been to get away from Draco.


End file.
